


The 5 Ways Arthur Intrigues Eames

by jackintheboxx



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackintheboxx/pseuds/jackintheboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames can't help but find Arthur intriguing, and pays keen attention to all the reasons why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Ways Arthur Intrigues Eames

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, little story I thought up.

1.  
Arthur is serious. All work and no play. He rolls his eyes at Eames’s unconscious advances and attempts to grasp a small piece of his attention. He likes the satisfaction of preciseness. His wrist can ache from writing, eyes burn from the late hours, and his life can wobble before his eyes; yet he is serious. 

Eames wants to make him crack. 

2.  
Arthur hums when no one is listening. It’s a quiet, deep grumble in the back of his throat that almost doesn’t escape. He hums Mozart and The Beatles and sometimes a wavering tune that seems to be made up as he goes. He hums as he paces, strides an unsteady metronome to the brilliant orchestra in his head. 

Eames hears him hum on more than one occasion. He catches it in the silence of a moment, waiting to make sure it’s real. 

3.  
Arthur bites his lower lip. His teeth clamp the pink flesh in fret, in anger, in stress. He’s made it raw. He seems to not be able to help it. The teeth are like constant clips digging into the available space, perhaps to distract his feelings to the numbing pain rather than the problem at hand. Sometimes Arthur bites his lip in contemplation, his brow furrowing in companionship as he reads through the newspaper or browses the Internet late at night. 

Eames has noticed this action. He sees it across the room, like Arthur’s lips are under a magnifying glass. He wants to run the pad of his thumb across the pinched bottom lip until Arthur slowly releases it. 

4.  
“Come on, then.” It was late. Too late to excuse the mumbled words that managed to slip through the locks. “You’ve got to have a good wank now and then.” The green glass bottle of beer dangled from Eames’s fingertips. 

Arthur paused in the swift motion of bringing the bottle to his lips. His eyes glanced to Eames at his left side. “Everyone does it,” he allowed after a slight pause. “It’s human nature, practically.” 

Eames swallowed the large gulp of bubbling alcohol. Hard. It burned. 

5.  
Arthur could be spontaneous. It wasn’t rehearsed. It wasn’t talked about prior. His hands were spread across either side of Eames’s face, holding him gently in place. His upper-lip grazed a ragged line across Eames’s lower-lip, before kissing it. 

There was an evident smile that tilted one side of Arthur’s mouth.

That was intriguing. 


End file.
